


Under Arrest

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: In honor of Hana's police officer skin.





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I love Imagining Hana with a badass but chill partner who smokes, has dyed hair, and tattoos for days.
> 
> I also imagine them being slightly taller and a bit older than her. Like Hana is 19 and maybe the reader is 21, but that's just my own preference.

Pulling out your phone from your pants pockets, you check the time and for any messages before slipping out a half empty pack of cigarettes from the other pocket. The plastic wrapped around it crinkles in your grasp as you flip open the small paper container and shake out one of the last paper sticks, quickly lighting it and taking a deep drag. 

2 : 1 5

No new messages

A certain, ridiculously cute, Korean gamer girl was suppose to have met you in the park at 2 : 0 0 but she has yet to actually show up. It's not at all uncommon for your hero girlfriend to be late or suddenly cancel on you. I mean, from what she's told you late at night in bed when she can't sleep or while relaxing on the couch together on her rare days off, saving the world is a tough and demanding job. So you don't really take too much offense at having to waiting a little longer for her to show. 

Taking another puff from your cigarette, you open up your text messages and scroll through your most recent conversation.

D.Va: Are u busty tomorrow?? Do you have work? :)))  
*busy tomorrow!!

You: I am pretty busty. you should know this by now lol ;)

D.Va: shut up you!!!/// seriously tho, do you work tomorrow?   
We finished up earlier than expected in the country next door and I want to see you again before I have to go back to the base!! 

You: Nah, I actually have it off! Did you kick serious villain ass?? 

D.Va: Let's meet at 2 in the park near your apartment!! And of course we did! With our skills, they go down npcs. 

You: proud of ya :)  
Park @ 2. I'll be there 

D.Va: <3 <3 <3

You can't help but smile as you reread some of the more sappier messages between you and her. But as you take another drag, an oh so familiar voice suddenly cuts through the silence. 

"You are under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them!"

Looking over your shoulder, there stands your adorable girlfriend, dressed proudly in a uniform similar to that of a police officer. Her hands are on her hips and a smug expression plastered on her face; you decide to play along with her little game.

"What do you mean, officer? I'm just waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to get back. I haven't done anything." You casually twirl the cigarette between your fingers.

"Don't try and butter me up. There's no smoking in a public park!" Hana snatches the lit cigarette from your lips and stomps it out on the ground. "I'm bringing you down to the station and locking you up." 

"But I don't see any signs. Are you sure you're not just arresting me for being too cool?"

She tries hard not to laugh at your sass but a wide smile still breaks through. "You? Cool? No way, you wish." With fascinating speed she grabs the wrist closest to her and cuffs it; the solid metal loudly clicks closed and it makes your eyes go wide in surprise. 

"Holy shit, these are real ones." But your shock is quick to dissipate. "Are you going to pat me down? Strip search me maybe?" You wink.

Hana's cheeks turn slightly red. "If I have to." 

Chuckling, you pull her in close and swoop in to give her a kiss. One she happily returns as she throws her arms around your shoulders. You just barely manage to catch her falling hat as she leans her head back for a better angle, jokingly placing it on your head as your lips never break through the whole thing. 

When you do finally break for air, she lovingly smiles at you for a moment before flicking your forehead. "You said you were going to try and quit. That didn't exactly look like quitting." 

"I know," you sigh. "But the cravings get too intense. And when I don't have someone watching me, it's way too hard to say no." 

She rolls her eyes and grabs the free cuff, using it to yank your hand up into view. "I guess I'll just have to handcuff you down until you kick this bad habit." 

"I might just be okay with that, depending on where you're going to put me~"

Hana quick kisses you before nuzzling into your side. Your arm instinctively comes up to rest around her shoulders and you two start to make your way towards the park's exit; one that'll take you to a more populated side of the city.

"Still wanna go to that cafe you like for lunch?" 

"Hell yeah! But he honest, do you like the outfit?" she asks as she takes out her phone, snapping a fast selfie of herself on your arm and posting it immediately to her several social media accounts. 

You smile. "Of course I do. It looks great on you! But, uh, why do you have it?"

"I had to go undercover and I just couldn't resist showing you!"

You can't help but ask. "Do you get to keep it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
